Love Heals All Wounds
by Chain-of-Roxas
Summary: Love is something that can heal wounds, they say. Riku has plenty of scars and wounds that need healing and Sora's just the right kind of guy. Rated M for sexual themes and language. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

"take off those pants you look like a fucking wiener in them." riku snorted. sora blushed embarrassingly as he slowly unzipped them. he could hear riku muttering "yes" continuously under his breath. it made sora uncomfortable.

ever since riku and sora shared the papou fruit, riku had been acting weird lately. he constantly ask to be in the same room as sora or even moan at the sight of him.

"what about now, r-riku?" sora pondered. his jumpsuit fell to the floor like a puddle under his feet. riku grinned. "looks like im gonna be fucking that wiener."

"what?!" sora yelped as riku pounced on him. the boy held sora down with his weight.

"are you tight?" riku asked the boy. sora didn't know how to repsond. he thought he was pretty radical and kairi had once said sora was the flyest motherfucker she ever knew

and then her mom popped her on the fucking mouth because she was only 3 years old and not supposed to use that sort of language.

"y-yes? r-riku you're scaring me!" he looked away. rikus intentions were hungry it seemed.

"come on sora. even a goody yaoi two shoes like you has to have wanted some intercourse right?"

"but riku..."

riku sighed. "don't tell me-"

"donald and goofy told me to wait until i was ready!"

"safe sex is good sex?"

sora's eyes lit up "yes! exactly!"

"you've waited long enough and so have i"

sora tried to shove him off but riku quickly shoved his tongue in his mouth. sora kinda liked it because riku had a piece of gum he was chewing and it was soras favorite flavor

gooby flavor

sora moaned quietly and riku stopped, satisfied that sora moaned. "well?"

"i like this gum." sora replied.

riku just about flipped a shit. "sora. you moaned."

"your knee was on my nuts!"

"and you stole my gum!"

"it doesnt have much flavor anyways. im ready for sex too. i think i waited 30 minutes, so now my food is digested."

riku looked at him.

his food digested

30 minutes

ok

"bend over then." riku waited to see if sora complied and he did.

"be gentle thoooHMYGOD OW. OW. SWEET VENTUS OUCH."

riku sighed angrily "SORA IT'S NOT EVEN IN YET! I WAS PUTTING THE LUBE ON"

sora was still yelling in pain and thats when riku realized his lube was actually hotsauce

yikes

so he gently shoved his keyblade into soras keyhole and sora was moaning softly. riku liked the sound of this

then he heard sniffling

"sora...sora are you crying?" riku couldn't belev his ea rs!111! a b oy?!1 CrYING?! hwo do this h appn?!

"does it hurt?" riku asked him, hoping to help at least alleviate the pain for him

"no...r-riku...i'm...just so happy. that you, my best friend, would take my virginity away..." he blew his gross boogers into the condom riku was going to use.

it was papou fruit flavored. just for sora to enjoy sucking on something.

well

riku was done. he was gonna fuck his girly, firm, sweet, suculent hot ass and be over with it

so that's what he did

he drooled all over it

and buttfucked sora and the speed of sound

gotta go fast

gotta go fast

but it doesnt matter how slow you go

as long as you do not stop

3


	2. Chapter 2

sora's body was limp as riku pressed him to the wall. "riku, let go!" sora whined. strain on riku's muscles showed in his arms as he held sora still but then suddenly released him

"i'm just kidding, sora." riku joked. sora didn't feel very comfortable around riku anymore. riku stole his virginity. he wasn't allowed to steal it! sora didnt say he could! he liked it, and wanted it, but it wasnt riku's to take! he had his own virginity, and now he had sora's.

what a selfish whore!

"anyways...we gonna have sex again?" riku smiled seductively.

sora scratched his head. "i dunno, riku... i dont think i was ready."

"come on, it was fun! but this time i wanna see your dick." he licked his lips

sora was wearing his boxers when he and riku last had the sex. but this week riku had been bugging sora about seeing "his member"

the last time sora checked he wasnt the member of any clubs

"if we have the sex again, will you give me my virginity back?"

"i'll give it back and more."

"thanks riku! tonight then?" sora's smile beamed. riku nodded. he was able to trick sora into sex again.

that night...

sora sat on the bed with riku. his body was naked and riku couldnt stop himself from stroking every inch of his thin body. "r-riku... you're so gentle, it's unreal." the wielder spoke softly.

"now let me grab that cock of yours." riku grinned. sora took his haNd and lead his hand to find a stiff penis tucked underneath the sheets. riku softly stroke it, causing his friend to moan in pleasure.

"it's so tiny." riku humorlessly laughed. "how many inches?"

"12." sora spoke in between moans. "12...inches"

"that's so tiny..." riku began to handle it more sexually for sora's enjoyment. he flipped the boy over and continued to grope his stiff member. he applied real lube this time and to his fingers.

"1 for the money...

2 for the show

3 to get ready, here we go." riku rhymed as he synced his fingers with the song. he was pretty sure he dilated and lubed sora's hole and he was getting ready to insert himself in again.

"oh! oh, riku! ah! you're so good at fingering, riku!" sora groaned.

riku stopped suddenly

"what's the matter? keep going."

"i wasn't fingering you that was my dick." sora turned his head around to see riku's hands out of his rectum and resting on his ass.

"oh...how many inches are you? i cant feel anything."

"24 inches."

sora blushed. "i'll repay you." he flipped toppled onto riku's body and flipped him over. "i'll suck."

"good." riku forced sora's head onto his abdomen and sora began sucking

"yes, ahh, yes sora. you know how to use that tongue so well."

sora pulled his head up and giggled. "you're bellybutton tastes funny."

riku rolled his eyes. "how bout we just go with buttfucking for now."

"yes riku"

sora inserted himself into riku's keyhole and began to jiggle and wiggle his key in all the right places. riku moaned in satisfaction and begged for sora to continue. sora went ahead and decided to stroke his dick too, for more pleasure

but riku was all ready cuming

"riku! you pre-ejaculated!"

riku was embarrassed! and sora flipped him over again

"riku stop! you're too heavy to flip!"

"just suck my dick!"

sora placed the condom on gently.

"its watermelon flavored because i know its your favorite." riku winked

sora licked his lips and dove in, hungrily attracted to the smell and taste of the condom

it smelled like real watermelons and tasted like it too. it brought him back to the days where he and riku use to have watermelon eating contests. sora licked at it vivaciously and in hunger and using his teeth to nibble on the stiff joystick. riku moaned and screamed and screamed.

he continued to scream in horrible pitches. "sora stop! SORA! SORA!" sora was tearing at his dick. all 24 inches were dividing in half, he wasnt gonna stop know, everything was going insane. sora couldn't stop! he was stuck in a watermelon fantasy! he bit and tore at the pale flesh

"GOOFY CALL AN AMBULANCE QUICK!"

at the hospital...

"riku? riku can i come in?" sora peered in through the door.

"yeah, sure." riku said.

sora sat down beside riku, feeling embarrassed "riku...riku im sorry. i dont know what got into me."

"it's ok sora. its my fault. i pressured you into having the sex with me."

"but it was good, the sex! really good!"

...

"i'm still sorry for biting your dick off."

riku shrugged it off. "it's cool."

"the doctor said they saved the head. but the rest was tricky. you're only going to have 1.5 inches of dick."

"WHAT THE FUCK IM GOING TO KILL YOU I GREW THAT 24 INCHES MYSELF YOU LITTL-"

"but i offered to donate some of mine for yours." sora smiled.

"sora..."

"i think having sex with you made me realize something."

"what's that?"

sora beamed. "im a cannibal."

3


End file.
